Field of the Invention
The invention is an electrical connector with improved shielding shell, which is particularly related to an electrical connector for insertion with a docking connector, forming engagement and grounding capabilities by each engagement unit, and achieving longer operating duration and better electrical characteristics by means of connection of each engagement unit with the shielding shell.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 9,028,269 B2 titled “Electrical connector with improved metal shell” (Kuo-Chun Hsu et al.), a shielding housing is provided with a mating cavity and a top wall surrounding the mating cavity, the top wall is provided with at least one buckling elastic sheet thereon, the buckling elastic sheet includes a connection end in connection with the top wall and a free end disposed opposite to the connection end; wherein the buckling elastic sheet is provided with a buckle protruding into the mating cavity and a grounding portion located inside the buckle, and the depth by which the buckle protruding into the mating cavity is larger than the depth by which the grounding portion protruding into the mating cavity.
From the prior art described above, engagement and grounding actions may be performed by the buckle and the grounding portion of the buckling elastic sheet and the docking connector. However, one end of the buckling elastic sheet is connected with the top wall of the shielding housing, while another end is a free end, which is not in connection with the shielding housing, so that with respect to structural consideration, multiple times of insertion and removal for the docking connector in use is prone to deforming the buckling elastic sheet upwards and downwards to disable buckling and grounding operation of the buckling elastic sheet and the docking connector, or the buckling elastic sheet will damage the internal structure of the docking connector during insertion. Accordingly, not only operating duration of the electrical connector is shortened, but also there is impact on electrical characteristics of the docking connector after insertion.
In view of this, the inventor of the invention have researched and developed an electrical connector with improved shielding shell in order to overcome the above conventional technology with respect to various shortages thereof.